


My Overprotective Girlfriend

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Drabbles [10]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Overprotective Girlfriend!Killer Frost, Reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Killer Frost has a tendency to be a bit overprotective when it comes to you.
Relationships: Killer Frost/Reader
Series: DC Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098671





	My Overprotective Girlfriend

It was a normal day out with Frost. The two of you were having a date day and she was having fun until she noticed that there were people eying you with interest. She glared at them at first and then she wrapped an arm around you protectively. She wanted everyone to know that you were here with her and to stop eying you.

You noticed how she was suddenly becoming a little more distant. That was when you noticed several people checking you out. One noticed you noticing them and they winked at you. You simply arched an eyebrow and turned away from them, but Frost practically growled.

“Calm down, Frost,” you squirmed out of her grasp and took her hand in yours, interlocking your fingers. “I only have eyes for you.”

She squeezed your hand, “I just hate how they’re all ogling you.”

You kissed her cheek and said, “You can’t control what other people do, but that’s okay. Don’t let them ruin our date day together. We were having a lovely time.”

She knew that you were right and a smile slowly graced her face as she let her stern look melt away. “You’re right, where are we off to now?”

You pointed her in the direction of the rollerskating rink, something that you wanted to do and she asked why it couldn’t have been an ice skating rink. That made you laugh and her smile to grow. She loved it when she was able to make you laugh.

She still noticed when people eyed you, but she would simply shoot a glare their way before turning her attention back to you. At the end of the day, she took you to your favorite restaurant and then home to watch a movie together.

She would always get a little jealous and overprotective where you were concerned. You were okay with that, you knew that she would always be overprotective of you. And she tried not to let the stares get to her when the two of you were out in public. You only had eyes for her and that was all that mattered.


End file.
